User talk:Gekigarion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tiny Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mzl.pgzruuul.320x480-75.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Befok (Talk) 19:40, April 16, 2012 I really don't know much about making Wikia pages or even Tiny Farm, just got it yesterday. But figured helping by adding data is better then nothing. The game doesn't sort the animals very well I see rabbits before I see cows. Not sure if you want to try and maintain a list by how the game sorts it or move the bell animals down to bottom of list and sort by cost. Reindeer is a christmas animal, but like the christmas tree so don't think he is going away. Boars and Unicorns are not on my list purchasable animals in my game so moved then tot he bottum of the list. I play on an andriod phone, might be difference between iOS and it. I know unicorns are available somehow though. Wulf169 15:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC)Gekigarion 18:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for your help Wulf, I actually organized the entire animal page according to the in-game Collection page (The button on the right of your Inventory). The Unicorns and Boars are listed there in that order as well, but you are correct in that the game doesn't organize them well by species. However, the game organizes them by how expensive they are in the shop, and also by the same order in which the quests ask you to obtain each animal, so I thought that perhaps this would be ok. For example, the quests ask you to get Chicken, and then Pig, and then after a few more quests it goes back and asks you to get a Leghorn Chicken, so it's not in order anyways. While there are many animals that cost bells, many come for free regardless (Bighorn Sheep is given to you by one of the earliest quests, and some animals such as Long-Tailed Cock are free rewards from completing a collection of Leghorn Chickens which you can buy from the shop). The ones that don't are generally purchasable by the Ranger. From what I have seen though, there are certain animals which you cannot get from the Ranger, such as Witch Sheep, which is why I created a separated section for these hard-to-get animals. Unicorn is actually relatively easy to get with a little bit of luck, but a Skeleton Pig will probably require bells for someone to get unless a special event gives players a free one someday. Gekigarion 18:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem with how you are organizing the lists or the Wiki. But I hadn't set this wikia to a bookmark yet and so to come back I did a google search again and I found this http://com2us.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny_Farm_Wiki I left a comment there for him, hopefully he will come over here and help out here. I also edit the post that said 'This wiki sucks' (Ok it was true) but I don't think it was a constructive comment, and I changed it to saying "This Wiki needs help', mainly cause I didn't want to get rid of your wonderful responce to the orignal comment. Wulf169 13:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha, that was you eh? But it's true, the wiki was terrible, I was so disappointed when I came on only to find there was zero information...it wouldn't look as good now without your help, so thanks a lot. I decided to stick with your adjusted layout to the Animal page since it makes more sense, but I'm hoping to eventually overhaul the whole thing and turn it into a nice, organized data table. I put my thoughts on the blog page in more detail. I didn't know there was another wiki! We definitely should work together with him if we can; it's great that you took the initiative to contact him. I'm still out of town right now and busy these days, but I've given you admin rights since you obviously just want to help and are doing an awesome job, so I hope that makes it easier for you to work on the wiki. Thanks for your help, if we keep this up this wiki will look proper in no time. 14:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) He would like Admin status so that he can merge the pages add pics and such and I am completely clueless how I to give him such access so it will be up to you. The comment It sucks wasn't by me, I don't know who did it, I just changed it to say we need help cause well we do. Wulf169 03:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) All right, I'll change his privileges immediately! Welcome aboard Johnny! And sorry for the mistake Wulf, it was just the way you worded your sentence that made me think the comment was from you. In any case, thanks for the edit, I don't suppose the comment section is too particularly important on the wiki's image but I appreciate it nonetheless. Gekigarion 04:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Makeover Hi Gekigarion! The ideas I have for the makeover are putting up a new skin that reflects the game, a wordmark, editing the navigation, and other general tweaks to make the wiki look as awesome as possible. If you have any ideas, let me know! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :OK, cool! If you have any feedback, be sure to let me know! I'm here to help you guys become as awesome as possible! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, the skin and wordmark are up! Let me know if you guys would like any extra help! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I have added collapsible tables to the Dairy Cow page. Let me know if that is what you had in mind. If it is, the code is really easy. Just add class="collapsible collapsed" if you want them to be collapsed by default. If you just want them with the ability to collapse, then put the same code in, but without the "collapsed" Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply. The only thing you can do is to make the tables wider to better fit the button. I hope that helps! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC)